


On Neutral Ground; Aegis Arbiter Intervention

by ofabrasax



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofabrasax/pseuds/ofabrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter gets tricked into asking for an Aegis Arbiter unknowing that never has a recurrence won an arbiter’s favor. Does Kalique join the negotiations to help her or to make it worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's no such thing as neutral ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the reader remembers it well just skip to – horizontal lines – where Alternate Universe starts. If not a review of that great scene in which, the only time, Jupiter uses violence, strikes first instead of defending, and shows that she is an imperfect human just like the rest of us.

"Please, I just want to go home!" Jupiter pleaded as Caine tried to mend and repair Stinger's mistakes. Caine felt his heart drop for his queen didn't want to hear his excuses. Jupiter wanted to hear Caine but her mind couldn't take anymore she hasn't had a break and feels like a balloon that if any more air is blown will explode.

  


It hurts Jupiter so much for she felt an instant connection with Caine. A connection that pulled like the gravity of a star on its planet. When he left she let herself cry. He only helped her for his own selfish motivations, she was homesick and missed her family knowing that they may have their quirks but at least their motivations are true.

Finally at her front door she let out a sigh and opened the door but was in shock that the inside of her home had been destroyed. “Mom!” she called out in desperation. “Nino, oh g-d no…” If she wouldn’t have been so emotional she wouldn’t have been surprised.

Stinger knew better, these Entitled always think they are above the law and Abrasax Entitled think they are the law. Caine was confused as to how this could happen and Captain Tsing was strategizing the best solutions for the long civil war that’s ahead.

The Aegis raised their guns at the rat splice, Balem Abrasax’s Jupiter Refinery Magistrate, as he replied, “Good Evening your majesty” and stood up to bow. The saragons, the reptilian bird species, Balem’s security raised their weapons in retaliation.

“Where is my FAMILY!” Jupiter was furious.

Somewhat smirking, “We can only hope that they remain unharmed,” the rat assistant retorted.

Jupiter had had enough and without realizing it took out her anger on the rat splice pawn by punching him in the jaw. She would later regret projecting her anger onto the wrong person.

“I see you have the standard issued Abrasax temper,” more inappropriate laughing from the rat splice assistant for a punch from the queen is nothing compared to the psychological and physical torture he has endured from the original queen and her family.

Caine thought Jupiter was acting out of character but totally understood the relief of punching someone to calm oneself down. Captain Tsing was also comparing the queen’s recurrence to her original form and was surprise that she would resort to physical violence on such a low level person.

“The title has been processed and transferred. You and your lord are trespassing in this precinct,” fully knowing that they didn’t care Captain Tsing verbally lets them know because that’s her job.

“We are all aware of the current legalities,” Balem’s rat splice representative is annoyed at the silly Aegis but goes on, “I’ve been instructed to offer your grace a proposal…” He tells her that if she abdicates her title that his lord will do everything in his power to make sure that no harm comes to her majesty and her family. The rat splice is overjoyed that he’s messing with the queen of the universe and getting emotional reactions from her.

Captain Tsing was irritated that they would offer such a ridiculous bargain and jumps in to help her majesty out by letting her know that Jupiter’s title is the only thing that protects her. Mr. Night the rat splice laughs when her majesty asks if they are going to kill her family if she doesn’t come with them. Of course Mr. Night gives a diplomatic useless speech of not harming them while Caine promises bodily harm for insulting his queen’s intelligence.

  
  


Greeghan the main saragon suggests they let the Aegis escort them.

Caine seeing her majesty in distress and not wanting to lose her goes into overprotective mode by making the decision for her which makes her involuntarily react and tell him it’s her decision, it’s her family and she’s going.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Over the course of Jupiter’s misadventures, Captain Tsing had finally made the decision to believe in the reformed Seraph Adherents for they had made a recurrence appear against the Orous commonwealth board and against the top Entitled’s genetic control of the population. They were also able to get her to claim her title. So what else are they willing to do in behind the shadows to change the system?

“Our Queen Mother Jupiter Jones Abrasax, my life is yours. It is my honor and my duty to serve the greater good.” Captain Tsing fell on her knees and after saying those lines prostrated, lay body on the grown full bow. The rest to her crew followed her lead by saying the same lines and also prostrating.

Caine was confused and Stinger thought how these misdirected brainwashed selfless people had escaped the culling by the commonwealth he will never know. Cain wanted to also bow but Stinger stopped him by putting his hand on his chest and shaking his head. The saragons dragged Jupiter forward, in reprisal she yelled at them to stop, and she was astonished that they listened. Caine stopped in mid rescuing action since the saragons listened to Jupiter.

“Please stand,” Jupiter asked the Aegis crew and they did. She also asked for options for she wanted her family to live and for Earth to be protected but before they could offer their advice Mr. Night handed her a Faster Than Light (FTL) implant emulator. It looked like a silver headband with sticky nodes that attached to specific points on a human’s brain. And told her that keeping his lord waiting is a grave mistake and that his lord wanted to negotiate now.

Before Jupiter could put it on, Caine growled and the aegis android held it at the same time while asking to clear it of viruses and other malware. The android and Captain Tsing were suspicious when the FTL headband was cleared and was clean. All that time it was beeping annoyingly and it hurt Caine’s sensitive ears. Caine had to control himself as to not break the thing for it was extremely important to his queen’s happiness.

“Queen Mother, may I suggest for your grace to sit for FTL communication can be quite surreal and may make the user lightheaded at the beginning,” Captain Tsing advised and Jupiter accepts it.

Jupiter tells herself, ‘Breathe. You can do this for you have Bolotnikov in your blood,’ right before the FTL implant emulator headband was placed on her head with auto answer.

Unbeknown to Jupiter the whole scene that transpired in her house was transmitted to Balem live through his FTL implant making it for him as if he was right in the middle of the action.

The first thing that came into Jupiter’s vision was a view from a ship above the planet jupiter. She was in awe of her namesake. Then the view plunged through the red storm fast as if she was flying; suddenly the view changed to someone looking up at beautiful gothic cathedral windows that looked out into the storms of planet jupiter. Switching again the view showed the long cathedral hall, eight elaborate dressed ladies (Balem’s assistants) on their knees bowing, but what captures her attention was the person in shinny black garb with a golden headdress with moving feathers just like the statue of Seraphi. He was also on his knees with his head down.

As the camera view came closer he raised his head just enough to peer at her but he didn’t look straight at her. Jupiter waited for more than five minutes and got annoyed that she had to ask for him to get up. Wasn’t he the one being impatient? She wanted to yell at him to ask him where her family is located but being so close to him staring straight into those eyes, that contained all the color stars in the universe, she forgot who she was and wanted to stare into them forever.

He couldn’t see what Jupiter was seeing but Caine wasn’t too happy of the change in his queen and slowly put a hand on her shoulder reminding her that it is a hologram. Captain Tsing was having second thoughts when she saw their new queen give in so easily.

Balem barely singsong whispered, “Queen Mother Jupiter, this is all a misunderstanding that can be resolved on neutral ground within an Aegis Arbiter ship. As a token of trust the youngest one will be freed when Most High asks for Aegis Arbiter intervention.” He gazed at her in such a passionate way Jupiter that had to review his words again.

“Yes,” Jupiter somewhat sighing.

In the same sweet tone Balem shyly said, “Hold hand up showing the seal to our dear Captain Tsing saying ‘I Jupiter Jones ask for Aegis Arbiter intervention during negotiation’ and our Mr. Night will bring forth the youngling.” He was playing her when he blushed on cue and sounding remorseful when mentioning the boy.

Jupiter in a daze did as instructed. As soon as Captain Tsing relayed the request to Orous commonwealth Greeghan the saragon went to the kitchen to receive the stasis tank that held the little boy as it was being passed through a portal and brought it to the living room.

As Jupiter ran to the tube of goo her second cousin was contained in, withholding herself from pushing buttons, and yelling at everyone to get him out. Once out of the goo the little boy coughed, cried out for his mama, and held on to Jupiter as if his life depended on it.

“It’s ok Moltka, it ok,” Jupiter rocked the little boy getting herself wet full of goo.

“Leave!” Captain Tsing commanded Balem’s minions. They ignored her.

After the little one was given first aid and put into a regenerative sleep, Jupiter was able to calm down and command the Balem’s minions to leave. When they left Kalique was requesting to speak to Jupiter.

Jupiter did not want to talk to any Abrasax except that Captain Tsing let her know that an Aegis Arbiter under Abrasax Industries protocol where different than regular negotiation and that the guidelines where only available to view within the Abrasax Network. That Earth’s main A.I. Artificial Intelligence computer, as an experimental harvest planet, is barred from accessing the Abrasax Network. Against Caine’s wishes, for Caine doesn't understand inheritance rules or Entitled negotiations, Tsing is still able to convince Jupiter to accept Kalique’s call.

Tsing reviews the situation before Jupiter returns Kalique’s call. Since Jupiter was kidnapped from Orous she doesn’t have the resources that belong to her including her Abrasax Luxury Cruiser that’s in storage, her royal guards, and all the knowledge both technology and law that the Abrasax horde to themselves. She know this because she was one of Seraphi’s favorite Aegis Admirals, allowed to enter the hall of Entitleds, that when the queen passed, Tsing decided that she couldn’t be near the Abrasax till she was able to forgive herself and is now happy to have a second chance.

Jupiter puts on the FTL implant emulator headband to accept Kalique’s video call.

“Your majesty, thank you for your time…” Kalique bows her head. In a cheerful tone she says, “I hope we can be close friends. (winks) As a top Entitled and an Abrasax I am at liberty to give my opinion in estate cases and cast a vote that favors the Orous commonwealth first and Abrasax Industry second.”

“Will you lend me your computer to access the Abrasax Network for the information I need that I may know the rules of negotiation?” Jupiter asks.

“Oh dear,” Kalique frowns. But back to her cheery tone, “May I suggest for your majesty to give commands instead asking for this won’t bade well at the negotiation sessions.” 

Jupiter gets anxious thinking, ‘Sessions? I thought I owned Earth and it was cut and dry.’ She scrunched up her face forgetting it was a video session.

“It’s ok, my friend I have all the information necessary and the proper attire. Please come aboard as soon as possible, your majesty,” Kalique waited for Jupiter to accept or cut her communication off.

“Thank you,” Jupiter replied as the aegis android showed her how to turn it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jupiter's Space Tattoo by Lizteph.tumblr.com is AWESOME go see it now in 1280 pixels ](http://lizteph.tumblr.com/post/118985483447/jupiters-space-tattoo)  
>  Hex Tree of Life original source by Ra:ah  
> Seed of Life inside Flower of Life


	2. Frienemy and upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caine apologizes, Kalique plays hostess and connects Jupiter to Abrasax network with confounding consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted the original JA Trilogy of Seraphi and Jupiter so here's my take on it.

  


Still in the destroyed living room of her Earth home, Jupiter was gaining her courage to face her frienemy Kalique Abrasax. Caine kneeled and asked Jupiter for forgiveness, “Please. Your majesty may I speak to you alone. It is of life or death.”

Of course she said yes. Caine followed her like a puppy right behind her as she brought him upstairs to the room her mom, her aunt and she shared. She tried not to cry and told herself, ‘save the crying for when this is over.’

Jupiter still was angry over the whole situation and tried not to sound mean when saying, “Speak.” She then felt awful as she thought of the conversation when she said she loves dogs and is hoping he didn’t take it as a command but more of I am ready to listen.

“Your Majesty…”

“Jupe, it is Jupe… please call me Jupe as I am still the same person you met (blushing)… rescued at the clinic.” Jupiter averted her eyes and even in the middle of this dire situation she felt happy remembering how crazy it was for him to let her, an ignorant person who has never held a gun have one pointed at him.

Feeling awkward Caine gazed into her eyes and breathed her scent to calm himself down then started to speak before he changed his mind, “Jupe…” it was his turn to avert his gaze, “I am sorry that I spoke for you. You are right it was your decision to make not mine. I apologize for my behavior and will try to not overreach.”

‘Wow,’ Jupiter thought and was about to cry. All her life rarely has a guy apologized for his mistakes and so fast but that wasn’t what made her want to cry tears of joy. It was a feeling she couldn’t describe when she was near him. A feeling that at the beginning she mistrusted since everything in her life when good has been turned upside-down. That when there’s a streak of great things happening she gets scared for something horrible must be about to happen. “It’s ok” she said peering at him.

“Thank you Jupe but I hope not to do it again. I did it because… I can’t explain it… or describe it but I will try. All my short life I have been a numb solider ready to do what my superiors or owners tell me, that is what I am bred and born to do. The only time my body reacted this strongly was the first few times I had a recode. The recode was horrible it took many soldiers to force me to do it. Now the total opposite has happened when I met you, Jupe,” tears forming around Caine’s eyes as he continued, “I wanted you to know before I lost the chance to tell you that I don’t know what this is…” Tears falling, “Is it happiness? I don’t know for when I’m not with you… I finally figured out that the shaking of my body is anxiousness.”

Putting her hand up to her mouth in shock and to stop herself from speaking, Jupiter tears fell too as her heart ached in longing yet her mind chastised her telling her ‘how can she be so selfish when her family was in danger?’

Caine continued, “Anxious because I miss your presence your majesty… Jupe. That’s all I wanted to say incase the Entitled Abrasaxs separate us.” As he kneeled again, “I will do everything in my capacity to get your family back and keep Earth safe. My life is yours Jupiter Jones.”

Jupiter kneeled in front of him, touched his face, and then lifted his chin before saying, “May I have a kiss?”

“Yes, even though I am unworthy of your affections your maj… Jupe,” he said as she bent forward to kiss him and he reciprocated.

For a moment of who knows how long for time stopped as they just gazed into each other eyes for in the middle of the chaos they felt at home being near each other.

The rest of the universe came calling when Captain Tsing knocked on Jupiter’s room door for Kalique’s communication had been blocked by Balem so she had to use Aegis emergency network to contact Tsing as the total blockade, no communication and quarantine, was reinstated on Earth.

\--

Captain Tsing Aegis ship docked inside Kalique’s enormous luxury cruiser as four rows, two rows on either side, of beautiful splices and androids lined the pathway. All of them unique but with a nature color palette that showed them to be a team of individuals. No guards where on the platform as Kalique with nine assistants came forward and bowed to Jupiter, “Welcome your highness Jupiter Jones Abrasax to our home away from home. My home is your home, your majesty,” Kalique stated in a cheery tone raising her hand to grab a hold of Jupiter’s.

Jupiter smiled as she took Kalique’s hand for the mood on the platform was pleasant as a gentle breeze filled her nostrils with the scent of wildflowers. Green plants and vines clinging to the ship so much that a person couldn’t tell where machine ended and organic nature started.

“I know the Aegis meant well…” a little solemn, “yet a sponsored recurrence has a better chance of reinstating all their rights and keeping their inheritance. After the adjudication, if your majesty wishes to pursue sponsorship I would be glad to be of assistance,” Kalique stated cheerily as they, the Aegis team and Kaliques nine assistants, walked down the pathway into the main foyer ballroom.

“I would like know more about recurrence sponsoring for there was no information about that in the Entitled Code. Also, thank you for your kindness and please, Kalique, call me Jupe,” Jupiter replied.

Kalique winced at the name Jupe, “As you wish Queen Jupe.”

At the end of the ballroom it had huge windows looking into a garden with an artificial sky were a sun was shining that looked as if they were on Earth. “I wish we had more time to get to know each other better… I hope it was ok that I filed a time extension for we need all the time and more to prepare, Queen Jupe.”

Confused and concerned Jupiter stated, “I thought I owned Earth and other planets as it states when I claimed my title paper work.”

“Oh you do for at least 111 years which gives a recurrence a chance to prove they are who they profess to be. Agreeing to arbitration has set it to prove it now. Your majesty now has to prove that you are my mother Queen Seraphi or qualified enough to take on her role. For any top Entitled has the right to question any recurrence and temporarily move the resources over to a qualified Entitled while in adjudication.”

Jupiter couldn’t hold back the look of horror on her face. Captain Tsing knew this was coming and that’s why she was upset at herself for she should have protected Jupiter better. She failed her queen again by having too much empathy for a few humans instead of thinking of the billions on Earth and the other planets.

Stinger was mellow as he held his daughter Kiza’s hand knowing she was safe and giving her a keep your mouth shut look. He wanted her to stay on the Aegis ship but he couldn’t deny his little princess the chance to see an Abrasax Entitled cruiser especially the one in charge of public relations and brand loyalty.

 Caine held Jupiter’s hand and she relaxed under his touch as Kalique continued walking and talking across the garden, “As long as a new recurrences follow current guidelines most Entitled’s don’t care since it is quite complicated and all of our sectors’ leaders from spiritual what earthlings call churches to environmental… begins who keep our environment clean… have to give their opinion to the arbiter but he or she still gets to decide the final judgment unless other Entitleds want to get involved.” Kalique dismissed all her assistants to relax and enjoy themselves except for the owl splice who stayed by her side. In the garden there was a table with refreshments and androids with trays offering everyone many morsels to eat and fancy drinks.

Jupiter was silent as she was thinking about all that Kalique had mentioned while still holding Caine’s hand. Kalique motioned to a gazebo off to the side that was covered in flowering red pink rose vines so much that you couldn’t see inside it and kept on talking, “But now we are getting into law only certain persons are allowed to know… which the best way to help is to get dressed in high Entitled clothing that it may become second nature, Queen Jupe. Your fine specimen of a canine is allowed to go for mother loved canines and their splices have more access than the others… Another time we can laugh about how she thought of them has her spiritual guides.”

Captain Tsing and the Aegis android followed Jupiter & Caine as they and Kalique walked to the entrance of the gazebo which was facing away from the party as to give privacy. Inside was a golden dress that looked as if it was made of golden flowers and golden bees, bands of dark and light gold, and an a copy of the headdress the statue of Seraphi wore. Also two androids waited for approval to start helping Jupiter get dressed.

Jupiter looked at Captain Tsign as the captain nodded in approval and then looked at Caine who didn’t like this situation at all but let go of her hand acquiescing. He also turned around to give her privacy taking the hint she gave the first time on an aegis ship. Caine was confused when she said it but now reviewing it laughed internally at her words, ‘Is there something more comfortable to get into. By myself. While I’m awake.’

Caine turned around when he saw through his peripheral view Captain Tsing and the android kneeling while Kiza and a few ladies in waiting, who were so enamored with Kiza that they pledge to give gifts recode, came over at the precise time for him to see their faces full of reverence before they kneeled followed by Stinger. Kalique bowed her head and said, “Welcome home Queen Jupiter Seraphi Abrasax”

Hyperventilating and failing at calming down, Jupiter when Caine turned around she saw his face and ran towards him to embrace him for she didn’t want to be in that dress. Her father’s amusing fairy tales that aunt Nino told her were coming true and Jupiter didn’t like it.

She met the broken lost young red dragon and almost failed by accepting his charms if it wasn’t for Caine. She didn’t get to learn her lesson from the dragonfly for thank the universe Caine rescued her again. But finally understood why she felt more pity for the one who kidnapped her family and why she zoned out when looking upon him. If just looking upon the empty fairy was dangerous how will she confront him…Oh how much she is missing aunt Nino and would love to have her help.

Kalique gently put her hand on Jupiter’s bare back, “There’s nothing to be afraid of for it isn’t that ‘you do therefore you are’ rather ‘you are, therefore you do.’ Our actions do not change who we are rather they reflect who we are. Your highness genetic markers are that of Seraphim. Let me show you the knowledge we posses as Abrasax. And see if your canine qualifies, Queen Jupiter Seraphi” Jupiter turns around to face Kalique.

The Second Primary heir extends her hand to Jupiter and she takes it. Jupiter felt that Kalique’s speech was genuinely trying to comfort her and gave Kalique a hug. Kalique dismisses her owl splice assistant and everyone else for only Jupiter and her can go to the main A.I. room on the ship. Captain Tsing refuses and since Kalique knows she was an admiral loyal to her mother she lets her follow and so does Caine.

The reach a massive room, the walls are full of roots where guards surround the perimeter. Four entrances connected to four bridges created from tree root systems merge in the center of the room where a mirror sphere seems to be hovering in the air. If seen from above the bridges create a cross.

All four of them go through the sphere. They come out to be in a cave in front of an underground carved building with equations on it. The cave walls all have equations and different languages while behind them an underground deep blue ocean is calm. Spheres light up the pathway on either side coming to end in front of the building. Kalique pulls out a funky looking sheave, touch-screen pad, from the side of the front entrance and brings it forward to face Caine. 

Captain Tsing is able to see that it’s in ancient Orous and as being a high member in the top tier she understands it. Now she understands why she was allowed to follow. Kalique looks into Tsing eyes and Tsing understands that it’s for her to calm Jupiter down that it is ok for Cain to accept the post as Queen Jupiter’s dog companion. Tsing explained it to Jupiter and Caine that it is for him to be her loyal knight and bodyguard making him able to enter Entitled spaces not accessible to splices.

What was on the sheave was a different for it was asking for a full body DNA scan and implementation of a symbio a live in-between 3rd and 4th dimension organism that forms a symbiotic relationship with its user letting the user better interact with 3rd dimension but usually used as Faster Than Thought (FTT) emulator and Faster Than Light (FTL) emulator for non-entitleds.

Kna’ani recurrence DNA had already been verified when Caine was born from Seraphi shadow program on the main Orous server. The only being that made Seraphi believe in loyalty, trust, and love, was Kna’ani a canine who later Seraphi and friends used to start splice human hybrids. It-she-he reincarnated over and over as a feedback loop for Seraphi’s company to create the most viable hybrids splice containers that transitioning growing group souls would accept.

“It would be best if you accept the position Caine for it will also enhance your FTL implant and you’ll be able to stay by Our Queen Jupiter’s side. The other Entitleds won’t be able to claim any rules to deny you,” Captain Tsing stated as frankly as possible to Caine.

Jupiter looked at him longingly but wanted him to make his own decision. Caine will do anything to stay by Jupiter’s side so he placed his entire right hand on the sheave.

Captain Tsing continues, “It will sting a little and you’ll feel as if a spider is crawling on your arm up your shoulder,” as the light organism crawls up using his biological neurological network, “then the back of your head will burn and the sheave will let us known when the upgrade has been complete.” And the sheave told them it was complete with results showing a correct full soul-print of Kna’ani.

“Your majesty Queen Seraphi…” Kalique started.

  


Frustrated and almost yelling, “I’m not Seraphi! I am Jupiter!”

Kalique ignored her and kept going, “only planet resources have been put on temporary hold you still have control of everything else including upgrading personnel. I suggest reinstating Captain Tsing as an admiral to have her on the Aegis board and our side,” Kalique suggested. “And if our dear queen wants Earth back I suggest accepting being called Seraphi until after sponsorship takes place.”

Captain Tsing didn’t like that, “I will get reinstated on my own as I stepped down from my duties.”

“The sheavework and time it will take isn’t necessary since you where already a loyal aegis to our Seraphi.” Kalique said in a whatever-tone.

“Please Captain Tsing accept we can do so much good in the universe together.” Jupiter knew she needed as many friends and new people to vouch for her in this new reality.

“As you command Mother Queen Seraphi,” Tsing said while kneeling again before Jupiter.

Jupiter from low to yelling, “I’m… NOT… SERAPHI!”

Kalique laughing, “Jupiter Jones is Abrasax. Seraphis which means Jupiter and AmenRa which means Abrasax… Your name translated is Abrasax Abrasax do you think that was by accident? Have you not seen your planet Earth medallions with the inscriptions ‘Seraphis is the one Jupiter’ or read any of the current and ancient religious fables. We, you and I are Abrasax therefore to most people and beings we are gods.”

Jupiter looked at her confused while Kalique couldn’t stop laughing as Jupiter just sounded like her oldest brother and wonder if her mother behaved that way before she was born. She can’t wait to see how much fun it will be to get Balem and Jupiter, new Seraphi, in the same room.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say that we are wasting time but we are” Kalique said as she used her FTT for bringing up the correct program sheavework for Jupiter to upgrade Tsing.

This sheavework is translated in English for Jupiter to see and she seals it by raising her wrist touching the sheave sliding it across. Kalique mentions that Jupiter needs an FTL implant to deactivate the main seal and hide it. Jupiter says she’ll think about it for she saw how Caine reacted as his was being upgraded and it didn’t look pleasant.

Kalique activated her sigil, dragonfly with the Abrasax logo on its head and on top of the flower of life, Entitled seal swiping it on the circle sheave access key next to the door. The mural stone wall door seems to break in half and slides open like automatic doors at Earth retail stores. She instructs that Caine and Admiral Tsing need to hold their right hands up near the access key while Jupiter checks in for the defense system to accept them. Jupiter doesn’t say anything when Kalique keeps calling her Seraphi.

When they enter there is more ivory stone everywhere in the sphere room but looking up shows that at the top it is a pyramid with access to what seems sky and they wonder what planet they must be on. Kalique has taken them to Ouroboros Refinery planet’s underground direct access node. She wants to connect to Abrasax Alcazar home planet that houses the main Abrasax A.I. which only Balem or Seraphi can access directly. Kalique can access it by herself and maybe it will let Jupiter do so too but not with guests. So she uses a back door on Ouroboros.

In the center of the floor a triple ‘Tree of Life’ aligned with Vector Equilibrium where the tenth Sephiroth join as one is etched. Where each person stands on the ninth Sephirah, circle of each Tree of Life, glows the Seal of Light (fifth element: triangle-spirit, square-body, circle-soul).

Kalique tries to explain in simple terms that it is a planetary communication system using the planets own electromagnetic network which is the base for the Abrasax network. Her complex explanation just makes Jupiter miss her mom more for her mom would have appreciated such a machine and also the FTL technology. Jupiter didn’t care for the tree of life references for Nino made that subject way more complicated than it needed to be so Jupiter got frustrated.

Admiral Tsing is impressed and Caine understands most of it except when Kalique started talking about individual souls and group souls. Kalique asks for Caine and Tsing to stand on one ninth Sephirah together while Jupiter and she have a Sephirah of their own.

Helping connect new the persons to the network two in-between-dimensions branches with three feelers take hold of the user’s hand by the wrist and guides the Entitled seal or identification device to the correct place for the machine to read it in the air; right hand up for receiving and left hand down to give to the system.

Kalique concentrates on the Abrasax Alcazar home planet to connect to the planet for the planet to forward the communication to the Abrasax Network for Kalique wants a specific node on that planet bypassing security measures.

Finally reaching the correct planet Kalique wanted she thought it would have been easier to bring her spiritual advisor who is faster at reading the pathways and reaching nodes faster but then it would have been another person who would have known about the backdoor.

The system welcomed Kalique and then it welcomed Jupiter as Kalique connected all four into the Abrasax Alcazar, “Greetings Seraphi Abrasax Substantial Recurrence how may I be of assistance.”

Then an image, thought-form, of Seraphi came forth to stand right in front of Jupiter, “Ah! The sun-maker is a wonderful creator…” thinking of Mr. Jones while encircling Jupiter to judge her, “Yes, _my Jupiter_ how can we assist you.” She jokingly stated but it was so robot like that only Kalique knew her mother was joking and Admiral Tsing had a suspicion.

Kalique was astounded but had purposely failed to mention that her mother’s body and soul was trapped in a temple at the Abrasax Alcazar. Well that’s what Balem said when he screamed over and over that their mother wouldn’t come back to her body but wouldn’t leave him alone either that their mother haunted his daily life. Even when lady Basilides told Kalique that she could also see and hear Queen Seraphi.

Jupiter closed her eyes and opened them again checking to see if this was reality. Then she touched one palm to another to see if she was lucid dreaming as aunt Nino had taught her…


	3. Fighting with myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter faces Seraphi, her family, and Balem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Advocate Bob but its complex enough at it is and I can’t even write this let alone do him justice. I may have to rewrite it when I get better at writing. Feel free to take any ideas and write your own twist ;)

Yikes! It is reality that her supposed former self is standing right there. Jupiter remembers her family is in danger and directly asks, “How can I keep Earth indefinitely that other Entitleds or other rules won’t take it from me, I want my family to stay alive and be returned to Earth.”

Queen Seraphi pretended to ignore Caine, her Kna’ani the one who taught her that every life in this universe is precious. “All that and more _my Jupiter_ for you will become the Queen of the Universe. You possess the best of me but to get you there you will need the worst of me.”

Caine felt it instantly as all of Seraphi was in one place but for killing himself in his last lifetime the consequences are forgetting why. He was about to move closer to where he felt the gravity pulling till Kalique told him that moving off the circle will cut off the connection, so he stood still trying not to whimper.

Jupiter was done with playing diplomacy games as her family and Earth are in danger, “what do you want.”

“Permission to use your body which is necessary to convince them and your womb that with my team I will be reborn again in ten thousand years when you would have brought greater peace to our part of the verse,” Seraphi replied.

“I’m not going to use that serum made of dead people! Find…”

“What if they volunteered and you saw them volunteer to give their life to extend yours? Will you accept?”

“Volunteered and were not drugged, tortured, or bribed then yes.”

“Then we have a contract. Your family and Earth are now safe. And you’ll learn how to have everyone on their knees.”

“Oh I don’t want everyone on their knees. I just want my family and Earth safe.”

“What about the rest of the planets and the rest of the humans? I’m disappointed.”

“I… I… I can’t think at this moment till Earth and my family is safe but of course I want the same for all humans!” Jupiter mind is overwhelmed with information she wants a break but can’t ask for it till her family and Earth are safe.

“Then we agree,” Seraphi says as she takes over Jupiter’s body as a temporary container. Kalique disengages from the communication machine and Jupiter does too on autopilot since Seraphi is within her.

Caine crashes into her and kneels holding on to Jupiter’s leg as he says in his head, ‘I’m home. I found my home.’ Both of them, Seraphi and Jupiter, look at him lovingly.

==

Seraphi recurrence was such a scandal for it wasn’t meant to appear for the minimum of at least another ten thousand years and for it to appear in such a primitive population was unheard of.  Everyone wanted a look at her and everyone wanted to give their opinion.

All the top high Entitleds were on the arbiter ship and others were disappointed not being high enough to be able to see her. In royal military uniform Titus stood to the left keeping his face numb like a robot and Balem stared pass her, to the right of the pathway in front of the arbiter Sophia Basilides a member of the Orous Commonwealth Board, Abrasax Industries Board, and one of three who passed Seraphi’s last test and survived the massacre of the last boards. To Sophia Basilides’s right was Kalique and to her left was another high Entitled Dynamis Nostron.

Jupiter/Seraphi entered in a red dress that seems to move as fire flames, she has matching six fiery angel wings attached to her back as if she was born with them, and her golden twelve wing headdress that swayed in unison with her large angel wings. Caine in a royal guard uniform followed behind her with Admiral Tsing.

Entitled Basilides read the accusations of Jupiter not being a true recurrence for not filing for Aegis help on her own Earth outpost, for not commanding the hunters to back down, for not commanding Kalique’s sponsorship, for waiting like a commoner insulting all Entitleds by waiting in line at a government building, for not putting Titus in his place, for not putting a blockade on Earth to keep Balem out of it till both had come to a mutual understanding, for being ignorant of her own rules to accept arbiter intervention and a lot more.

Basilides asked, “Did you kill yourself for you not to remember your own rules?”

Jupiter Seraphi in a nonchalant tone, “Such disrespect from my most trusted advisor. I am disappointed that such a high spiritual being can’t tell a clone from the real me.”

Basilides, “my apologies your majesty Our Queen Mother Seraphi fo…”

Just high enough to be audible and cut Basilides off, “No need. On with the silly test...”

The Aegis brought in Jupiter’s family fully conscious aunt Nino was telling the guards off while everyone else was scared. Jupiter was glad that they were alright but her consciousness was taken over by Seraphi when they were kneeled them down in a row in front of her.

Admiral Tsing gave her the humane harvest stunt gun that disengages the stocks neuron-network for them not to feel pain when processed. Seraphi has done this many times and had made Balem do so at a young age. Jupiter’s consciousness fought Seraphi’s as her right hand shot Jupiter’s family members in the heart one by one but waited in between for each of them to wail and beg making the show amusing to the rest of the entitleds. They left Jupiter’s mother last. One before last Aunt Nino looked at her in reverence, “It is an honor, Seraphi the one Jupiter, my life is yours,” was the last words she said before being shot.

Aleska crying, “I forgive you Jupiter… You’re doing the right thing your father will be proud. Earth…” she didn’t get to finish.

Seraphi consciousness had to tell Jupiter to stop whining and distracting her that they aren’t really dead that she knows it’s just a show as she handed the stunt gun back to Admiral Tsing.

While the Aegis clear the bodies Jupiter Seraphi looks straight into Balem’s eyes he doesn’t move but Seraphi in her knows he is petrified, “Leave us,” meaning everyone get out my son and I have matters to discuss. They all get up and leave trying not to rush for they know that if she’s the real Seraphi she could kill them all just by thinking it.

When the room is empty except for Caine and Balem’s guards, Jupiter Seraphi in a sighing tone, “My sun,” and opens her arms to embrace him. Except for Greeghan stops Balem and hisses.

And before Balem pretends to push his guard out of the way she commands, “Greeghan heel,” and he kneels beside Balem. She turns to the other guard as its also kneeling, “Akasha report as to why Tskalikin isn’t here and I want the latest on the Da’at civil war casualties not on the system,” for Seraphi ignores the males and gives precedence to the females.

 “Our Queen Mother, Tskalikin failed at an important task and has been transferred to another life, most high,” the saragon female guard answered diplomatically and lowered her head even more almost touching the ground, “two Aegis marshal ships, twenty Aegis battleships, four low class harvest equipment, one high class harvest transporter, an attempt on Lord Titus Abrasax’s life, multiple attempts on Lord Balems life resulting in the loss of three entire teams. Many have come to our side thinking we will spare them and have given us base locations on harvest planets, your highness.”

Balem also bowed as one feeling took over dread. She knew the names and faces of his guards for most beings think that they all look the same but what is worse was his mother wanted to hear of his failures on the last task she gave him that they could agree on.

Jupiter Seraphi saw Balem bow and waited a few moments before even addressing him.

As if scolding a child, “ah ah ah a king must never bow, my sun,” Jupiter Seraphi said the same lines Seraphi always said to Balem as she gently put her hand underneath his chin to make him stand to face her.

He was speechless and confused as so many feelings resurfaced, joy, anger, betrayal, wonder, but most of all the twisted fear love she taught him. Jupiter Seraphi stood on her tippy toes to kiss his forehead; he kneeled again and had the audacity to hug her. Jupiter felt sorry and Seraphi wanted to choke him no she wanted Caine to put him in his place.

Seraphi won as she expertly opened his collard, let it drop with a clink on the floor, and pressed on the two spots she had installed on his FTL implant to sent his whole system in pain and then knock him out.

Jupiter was fighting Seraphi consciousness all the way but Seraphi won reminding her of her family and showing her images of the harvest as Balem helped harvesting children inhumanely.

Sitting down they Seraphi and Jupiter were arguing internally for Jupiter still empathized with Balem over Seraphi no matter what she showed her. When Balem came back he was cradled in Jupiter’s arms with tears of pain still on his eyes. He felt his mother but didn’t see her in Jupiter’s eyes as she asked for sponsorship. Seraphi was angry for ask queen you don’t ask them for they do it automatically when Kalique starts the process.

“Yes, Mother… Queen Mother,” Balem barely says.

Jupiter smiles saying, “I’m not your mother” but then Seraphi takes over standing up dropping him unceremoniously on the floor with a loud thud.

==

Kalique and Balem sponsored the recurrence and dismissed the arbiter for they had come to an agreement. The agreement being Jupiter Seraphi does what she wants. Titus wanted to but Jupiter Seraphi punished him by turning it down and getting creative punishment for failing at murdering her.

Once her full rights where never going to be questioned or taken away for this lifetime Jupiter returned to Earth, everyone except for Nino’s mind got wiped and Caine has an FTL program that not only makes him look more human but sends his wings into 4th when not in use.

Jupiter’s consciousness was winning more and more battles with Seraphi. So much that her empathy eventually won Kalique and Balem over that without her realizing Jupiter was ported to where Seraphi’s original body is housed. They said it was a surprise as she came face to face with the Seraphi’s body and thousands of people that looked like monks praying which pulled and trapped Seraphi’s fragmented soul back into that old container body that won’t respond.

‘I always keep my promises,’ Jupiter said in her head as she let go of Seraphi, ‘but I can’t change the verse when you keep interfering.’

‘You can’t TRUST them!’ Seraphi screamed at her.

‘I do, for everyone deserves a second chance. You’ll get yours in ten thousand,’ Jupiter retorted back.


End file.
